


Mafias Slave

by freckledhorse



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Jaebum and Kris are both Mafia bosses, KaiSoo - Freeform, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Mainly focused on krisho and 2jae, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poor Youngjae, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Smut, Tao is bad guy in this, namjin - Freeform, scared suho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledhorse/pseuds/freckledhorse
Summary: Suho gets kidnapped and is forced to be the slave of one of the most dangerous mafia leaders in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Junmyeons body felt limp. His eyes were heavy, he tried to open them but just couldn't. It was like they were glued shut. Even though he couldn't see he could feel that he was lying on his stomach upon concrete. Immediately, fear rose within his body as he felt a cold sting hit the back of legs, neck and torso, indicating that he had been stripped. _Where am I?!_

The last thing the poor boy remembered was leaving his part time job at SM Café and walking back home. It was 9:00pm and very dark. He couldn't recall seeing anyone else on the street. He only remembers suddenly blacking out. Maybe someone snuck up and knocked him out from behind. But for what purpose? Why did they want him in particular? Or maybe it was a dose of bad luck and who ever brought him here just saw him lonely on the street and thought he would be an easy target to kidnap.

Junmyeon was suddenly ripped back into reality as a strong grip latched itself onto his feeble arm, lifting the limb up and flopping it around as if it didn't belong to a body.

"His skin is really pale, that's quite rare for us to get," A voice muttered, inspecting the arm, "It would probably let us add another thousand to his selling amount."

"Another thousand? Dude, it would probably let us add another three thousand!"

It took a while but whatever drug they had induced Junmyeon with was finally wearing off, now he had the strength to open his eyes. He groaned as his lids parted, eyes slightly red and glazed over. He couldn't see much at first, everything looked a blur to him. He moved his head slowly to see where he was, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt his head pounding at the side. Why did he have to have a terrible headache at this time? The gods really must hate him.

He looked up and saw fuzzy figures surrounding him. It took about five minutes before finally his eyes adjusted and the fuzzy figures he had been seeing cleared into actually people. Right in front of him there was a tall male, with striking blue hair and bright red eyes, staring down at him.

"Oooo. Looks like the princess is finally waking up." The male said excitedly.

"Chanyeol, sit him up. We need to take more measurements." A skinny boy muttered, walking behind the taller and spreading out a roll of measuring tape.

"He's awfully cute BamBam. He's blonde, pale, shortish and has a nice body. Everyone will want him. He could get the boss some big money." The man -Chanyeol- grinned, moving Junmyeons arm near the measuring tape.

His heart began to race, he shut his eyes tightly then opened them again hoping that this was all just a nightmare. When he realised that defiantly was not the case he began to panic. He snatched his hand back before, weakly, lifting his body up from the ground. He looked left and right frantically, the only door in the room being blocked by the many strangers in the room.

"Oi, calm down." Chanyeol said, slowly standing up, hands in front trying to calm the older who had started to hyperventilate.

"He wasn't drugged enough! He's able to walk!" Someone in the back tutted disapprovingly.

"Shut up!" Chanyeol yelled over his shoulder before his gaze returned to Junmyeon.

Before he or anyone could get closer, Junmyeon staggered to the corner of the room. Arms hugging his pale body and teeth chattering from how cold and frightened he was. His breathing was unsteady and he felt like he could possibly pass out soon.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, voice horse from being knocked out for who knows how long.

"He better calm down before I personally knock him out." Another person spat out, earning that guy a slap to the head.

"You can't hurt him. If there is even a scratch on the boy's body his price goes down. And both leaders won't be happy about it."

"We should gag him!" someone suggested.

"We should tie him up!" another spat out.

"No! We should drug him again!" Soon enough the room was full with noise. People arguing about what do about this situation. Some were yelling, cursing each other and every now and again a few fists would be thrown. It was getting chaotic.

Junmyeon stayed frozen in the corner watching the riot unfold. A few tears started leaking down his grubby cheeks. He was usually a strong person but right now he felt so weak and vulnerable. His eyes then glanced at the door. Everyone was too busy focusing on themselves that they had left a clear exit for him. This gave him back a bit of hope.

He wiped his eyes and just as he was about to move, suddenly the door creaked opened.

Silence seemed to devour the room. Everyone had completely stopped what they were doing, all dropping on one knee, paying respect to whoever had entered.

"What's going on here?" A deep, formal like voice questioned, unamused with the amount of noise that was in the room.

"Boss," Chanyeol said, "the new slave is moving."

"Is he now?"

Junmyeon stared in awe at the face that matched the spine tingling voice. He was tall. He had intense brown eyes and a sharp jawline. His hair was white, slicked back with the sides shaved. His ears were full of piercings and he wore a black suit that Junmyeon could only guess was worth more than his life. The guy looked extremely elegant. He also looked extremely intimidating. And the worst part was he was now walking his way.

The man eyed Junmyeon up and down, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's your name?" he asked, though it sounded more like an order.

The blonde couldn't handle the look he was being given. His eyes trailed down, avoiding the others sharp glare, and ignored his question.

The man's lips downturned into a frown when he didn't get an answer. His hand then darted out, gripping harshly onto Junmyeon blonde locks, tugging up and forcing the male to look at him.

"I won't ask again. What's. Your. Name." He emphasized the last three words by pulling harder at the shorter male's head, making the latter whimper out in pain.

"J-Junmyeon. It's Junmyeon."

The grip on his hair loosened.

"Good boy." The strangers hand then moved down his face, holding his chin up. He looked to the side at Chanyeol for a quick minute.

"Has he answered the question yet?"

The bluenette shook his head. The man then looked back at the scared male he was holding. His face complete serious as he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

The boy's eyes broadened, brows furrowing. He grabbed the man's wrist and ripped his hand off his chin in disgust.

"That's none of your business!" he yelled, immediately regretting his outburst when the guy clicked his tongue in annoyance, taking a step closer, until his back was pressed firmly against the wall.

"Actually it's _for my business_." He spat, "My names Kris. I am one of the main leaders here." His hand moved back to the boy's chin, holding it tightly so the other couldn't look away. "You might not understand the situation you're in so let me explain. You are caught up with the most dangerous mafias in the world and soon will be sold as a sex slave. Got it?"

Junmyeons body started to tremble. He shook his head furiously, bottom lip quivering, broken 'no's spilling from his lips. He refused to believe such a horrid thing was going to happen.

"Yes." Kris mocked. "Now don't make me repeat my earlier question. Otherwise I'll have to use a blade to slice an answer out of you-"

"Kris." A voice from behind interjected.

A loud sigh escaped the taller man's lips. He looked behind at the person who called him. "What is it Kyungsoo?"

"Sorry for interrupting but I just finished calculating something."

"And?"

"And the kid your holding is worth over a million dollars."

Everyone's jaws seemed to drop instantly from shock, everyone except for Kris's.

"Really?"

Kyungsoo nodded, face as expressionless as ever.

"That's good for business." Kris muttered to himself.

"Well sir, I was thinking-" Kyungsoo continued, "No one has even been sold for that much, not even half of that much. He's the only person who will ever be worth such an abundant amount of money...so wouldn't it be best if you keep him?"

Kris thought about it for a while. He could defiantly see where his underling was coming from. The information made him smirk. The white haired male then looked back to Junmyeon, admiring the others beautiful features, his thumb brushed past the boys' soft lips. He was defiantly cute; Kris could admit that much.

He nodded to himself thinking of some of the possibilities he can use this new slave for. He could use the boy as bait to lure out enemies, which would come in handy considering he is known for having the most trying to kill him; and when he's frustrated sexually or stressed from work the boy's body is there to use whenever he wants.

Yes. Keeping him will be a good idea indeed.

"Well Junmyeon. Seems you'll be staying with me for a while." He chuckled darkly, making the youngers insides squirm from discomfort. The man then let go of him and began to make his way out, but not before giving his men a few orders first.

"Chanyeol and BamBam, I want you guys to get him cleaned, dressed and give him a tour of his new home. Introduce him to everyone, except for you know who."

The two nodded before over to Junmyeon, grabbing an arm each and then exiting the room.

  
  
  
***  
  
  


"Since you belong to the boss now we got to dress you up nicely." The Thai said, scavenging through a gigantic wardrobe, throwing out all sorts of elegant looking clothes onto the large king-sized bed Junmyeon was sitting on. The blond eyed each material with a disapproving look. He doesn't _belong_ to anyone. And he's defiantly not gonna dress up in all these expensive clothes just to be an ornament hanging off this Kris guy. He was his own person and he planned to get out of here no matter what.

"How about this?" BamBam asked, holding up a navy coloured silk shirt, which had a long v neck that would expose too much of his chest.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Junmyeon tutted, "I'm not wearing any of that." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Come ooonnnn~" The Thai whined. "Kris wants you to wear somethings from here."

"And why should I care? I want to go home! I don't want to be involved in any of this!" he yelled out in frustration, tears once again threatening to fall.

Chanyeol sighed before walking over to the bed Junmyeon was sat at. He plonked himself down next to the male, patting his back comfortingly. "Look. I understand you're frustrated and scared. It would be very weird if you weren't. But everything will be okay as long as you obey the rules that are set for you. If you don't bad things will happen."

"What sort of things?" Junmyeon questioned, his voice becoming timid.

"You don't wanna know. So just obey okay?"

Reluctantly he nodded.

"Good. Now instead of BamBam trying to pick something ridiculous out for you to wear why don't you just choose for yourself." He said, offending BamBam. The boy placed a hand to his heart in fake hurt.

"You're just jealous that I have better taste in fashion than you do, Mr 'I always wear black sweatpants'."

"Excuse you! Don't insult my sweats! They are comfortable and baggy in just the right areas."

If it wasn't for the situation he was in, Junmyeon might have laughed at their friend like banter. But he didn't. Instead he slowly moved off the bed, walking over to the wardrobe. His hands began to push all the coat hangers, with all the shiny/expensive materials on them, to the side, disliking every single thing he looked at. Well that was until something in particular caught his eye. His hands suddenly stopped when he found something he actually liked. It wasn't like any of the other clothes. It wasn't silk. It wasn't dark. It may be expensive but you wouldn't notice.

It was a cream coloured sweater. It looked a little a little oversized but that didn't bother him at all.

He slipped it on, then grabbed some black jeans from the very bottom of the drawers, putting them on as well.

"I'll wear this then..." he mumbled.

"Very cute." Chanyeol grinned.

"Yeah it's cute," BamBam agreed, "but isn't that Youngjaes sweate-" Chanyeol slapped a hand over the Thai's boy mouth before he could finish his sentence. The tall boy chuckled awkwardly and immediately changed the subject, making Junmyeon suspicious.

"Let's give you a tour around the place shall we?"

Junmyeon arched an eyebrow. "Who's Youngjae?" he questioned. Chanyeol shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "No one, now let's go."

Junmyeon didn't believe him at all but wasn't going to argue. After all he had no idea about these guys and whether the playful and nice personalities they seemed to have was just an act. He had to keep a close eye on them, and everyone else. He couldn't trust anybody in this place.  
  
  
***  
  
  


Chanyeol and BamBam escorted him down a few halls. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the place was very beautiful, almost ethereal. The walls were covered in a royal black with golden florals swirlingly through wallpaper. Above were silver crystal chandeliers hanging in a row, as if they were guiding them to the exit of the hall. There were also dark oak wooden doors with numbers on them, lining up in a row, 5 doors on each wall.

Chanyeol and BamBam were pointing at the doors and started to tell him who stayed in each.

"That one over there is mine and Baekhyuns room. Baekhyun is really nice so if you need to discuss anything, you can do it with him without a worry,"

"And over there-" BamBam interrupted, pointing at the door beside it, "-is the MarkJinSon room. I recommend you not enter there without knocking or you might just stumble on some weird polyamorous sex."

Chanyeol nodded, a big frown on his face "I know from experience." He faked a shiver like he still had flashbacks of the day.

 _This place is strange_ , Junmyeon thought to himself as he took a step away from the said room.

"To the right is Kyungsoo and Kai's room. Kyungsoo is a top notch hacker and does all the smartsy stuff for the team, total opposite of Kai. That guy is great in hand to hand combat, he also goes undercover a lot to steal information from enemies."

"Oooo! And downstairs you will hear a lot of screams. That's where all the sex slaves get prepared." BamBam said with an innocent grin, as if he was talking about a fun hobby.

"P-Prepared?" Junmyeon stuttered out nervously.

"Yeah! They get cleaned and then, depending on who wants to buy them, they will be taught all the sexual acts that their master wants from a special worker. By practical examinations, if you get my drift." BamBam smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Junmyeon could feel himself paling. "W-will some worker do that to me?"

The two boys chuckled and shook their heads like it was obvious.

"Of course not!" They said, making him feel slightly relieved. "Only Kris!" 

Junmyeon was back to panicking.  


"Oh but don't worry!" BamBam said, noticing the anxious look on his face. "No one gets hurt! Everyone gets drugged so they feel good when they have sex. The drug makes them want it."

"That doesn't make anything better..." Junmyeon mumbled, head hanging low, staring at the ground with repulsion. This was such a sick place. To drug someone to feel good when they're being raped is the worst thing he could imagine. It sickened him more knowing how that scenario will probably happen to him.

"Anyway!" BamBam said, changing the subject, "There's also a lab downstairs too! That's where Jinyoung spends most his free time when he's not smooching his boyfriends. It's where all the drugs are manufactured. There used to be someone else who worked for him but he got kicked out for reasons that will probably be explained later. It not my place to tell you them."

The trio were at the end of the hallway. And instead of another door to take them into another hallway, there were stairs going up. Junmyeon stared at them with so much hesitation. He got a bad feeling from them. "L-Lets go back now, please..."

"what? Of course we can't go back. Your rooms up here."

Junmyeon without realising it scooted closer to Chanyeol, using the giant as a safety shield as they walked up the dreaded staircase and into a completely different looking hallway.

Well not completely different.

The wallpaper and chandeliers were the same but the doors were different. There were only two doors. One on each side of the walls.

"The room on the right is now yours and Kris's. While the room on the left is Jaebums and Youngjaes." BamBams eyes widened and he slapped his own hands over his mouth. "Whoops..." he muttered.

"You're not very good at keeping secrets." Chanyeol scoffed.

"Who's Jaebum and Youngjae?" Junmyeon asked.

The two looked at the smaller male then they looked at each other, then back to Junmyeon. For the first time through the tour they looked...nervous?

"Ummm well, Jaebum is the second leader of this mafia. He leads alongside Kris. In my opinion he's a lot scarier than Kris. Mess with him you'll get your throat slit in a second. He won't care who you are."

"And Youngjae?"

Both men went quiet. Chanyeol shook his head, hand rubbing his arm nervously.

"...Well..." He started, "No one's allowed to talk about him..."

"Did he do something wrong?"

"No!" they yelled at the same time. Junmyeon lowered his head, a little frightened from their yells. The two noticed and immediately started to clarify.

"It's just...his situation is hard to explain...and if Jaebum hears me talking about him I'll certainly get my ass whooped.

"Will I ever get to see him?"

"Who? Youngjae?"

Junmyeon nodded.

"Yeah...He never leaves Jaebums side. It would be a huge problem if he did."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't really say-"

"Yes you shouldn't."

All three froze, turning around to see Kris at the entrance. His arms were crossed. He looked very displeased, Chanyeol and BamBam really hoped it wasn't because of them. The two gave the superior male a small bow in respect as he walked closer.

"If you two have finished talking about things you shouldn't, leave. I'll take it from here."

They didn't need to be told twice. As soon as orders were given they obeyed like obedient puppies and left the room without a single complaint. It made Junmyeon think. They said that Jaebum was scarier than Kris, but both looked like they were going to wet themselves when the guy walked in. If thats the case, he really hopes he never sees Jaebum.

The taller of the two moved forward to Junmyeon, popping his personal bubble and placing his mouth near the boy's ear. Junmyeon shivered as the other whispered,

"Now. Let me show you to our room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I editted this so much and still there are so many mistakes XD I bloody give up
> 
> anyway imma write the next chapter soon! I'm actually really excited for this heheh


	2. Chapter 2

Kris had a strong grip on Junmyeons arm as he led the boy inside the bedroom. The blonds body was quivering, he didn't think anything good could come out this, after all he was now labelled as a 'sex slave', was entering the bedroom of a mafia leader and he really doubts the other has any good intensions for bringing him here.

The painful grip on his arm loosened, replaced by a stinging red mark. Junmyeon rubbed the sore area before looking up at Kris with cautious eyes.

"What are you going to do with me? Are you going to hurt me?" He questioned, scared of what the answer may be.

Kris shook his head. His features were scaringly relaxed and there was a smile on his lips.

"I'm just showing you to your new room. Relax." He said, voice sickly kind.

The silver haired male walked over to the king-sized mattress, sitting on the edge, making it sink slightly. He then petted the spare spot next to it gesturing for the younger to join him. Junmyeon still very sceptical of the other did as he was gestured and sat down.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Junmyeon reluctant to say anything.

"You're very pretty Junmyeon." Kris said out of nowhere, using his hand to sweep some of Junmyeons messy blonde hair behind his ears. The younger flinched from the gentle touch and goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin. "Has anyone ever told you that before?"

The boy shook his head hesitantly. Eyes looking anywhere but Kris'.

"Such a shame...Do you like it when I call you pretty?"

Junmyeons cheeks flushed, getting embarrassed by these strange questions and he shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say, because what the hell can he say to that?

"I'm sure you do." Kris muttered softly, his smile never leaving his face.

"So," Kris started, changing the subject, glancing at the bed, "This is where we'll be sleeping from now on. You. And. Me."

Junmyeon must have looked obviously panicked because Kris began to speak again.

"Don't be so scared. I promise I won't touch you without your consent."

Junmyeon eyebrows rose in surprise, body slightly less tense than earlier. Was he hearing things? Did this guy just say the word consent? A small naive smile tugged at his lips in relief. There was a small voice in the back of his head that was saying 'don't believe him, he's lying', but the rest of Junmyeon had high hopes the other was telling the truth.

"Really?"

It was then when those hopes were crushed out of him...

Or more like slapped out of him.

Literally.

His brown doe like eyes grew wide, his pale shaky hands moved up slowly to his now swelling cheek that was tingling with sting. He hesitantly looked over a Kris who was wiping his hand on his clothing as if he had just swatted a bug and was rubbing off the remains. His chin tilted up slightly, piercing eyes glaring down at Junmyeon, he no longer had a smile on his lips, it made the boy shiver in dread.

Kris then pounced, his large tanned hands grabbed Junmyeons small pale wrists and moved so swiftly that Junmyeon didn't have any time to protest as he was suddenly pinned down, underneath the elder.

"You incompetent-" He whispered, his tongue licking his dry lips before continuing, "-naïve little fuck. Did you honestly believe for a second that I would let a slave like you sleep in the same bed as me? No. You sleep on the floor like the filthy dog you are."

Kris mockingly brushed his lips against the youngers exposed neck, breathing out a sigh, satisfied when he felt the body beneath him quiver.

"The only time you will be on this mattress is when I'm burying my cock into that tight little ass of yours. Consent or not, I don't care...and when you're all drugged up, you won't either."

Junmyeon audibly gulps. In his mind he's been praying over and over again that this wasn't happening. That this was just a very realistic nightmare. But really he knows it's not.

He needs to get out of here. No matter what, he needs out.

Junmyeon began to thrash and squirm, screaming, "Get off me!" But his efforts were futile. The hands that were pinning him down were like chain bounds that refused to break.

"Let go!!"

"Even if I do let go." Kris started, face looking almost bored, the screams not effecting him the slightest. "It's not like you can get very far away from me. All exit doors to the outside are locked and can only be open by the people who work here. So you're trapped."

"W-What?"

"You'reee traaapped." Kris said slower, emphasizing each word.

"Now. Why don't we..." He moved his hands so one was still pinning Junmyeons, while the other was slowly gliding down the boy, lowering and lowering until it was cupping the others clothed crutch. "...Get started."

Junmyeon continued to wriggle, pushing his hips back into the mattress, trying to get away from unwanted contact.

Kris undid the top button on the boys' black jeans. Just as he was about to slide his hand in a vibration from his pocket interrupted.

He sighed loudly, annoyed.

He removed himself from Junmyeon, the boy responding by getting off the bed as fast as he could and standing as far as possible.

Kris ignored the blonde's movement and grabbed out his phone, pressing it against his ear.

"What is it?" he snapped.

**"Sir, Tao is back."**

Junmyeon couldn't hear what the man on the other line of the phone had said but it must have been bad, it looked like Kris was about to blow steam from his ears.

"What do you mean he's back?! That good for nothing should be dead!"

**"I'm sorry sir, but we caught his men stealing our drugs and a few others were in the halls searching for something. We used our methods to get some information out of one of his men and the guy told us that Tao still wants Youngjae."**

Kris cursed out loud, running his fingers through his messy white locks, frustrated.

"Are all the men caught?"

**"Of course sir."**

"Does Jaebum know?"

The line went quiet for a few seconds before he got a reply.

**"...No..."**

"Well that's fucking great isn't it?"

**"I'll go tell him sir-"**

"No. I will...What I want you to do right now is tell everyone we're having a meeting in an hour."

**"Of course sir. Goodbye."**

Kris hung up the phone, thrusting the device back into his pocket. He looked over to Junmyeon who was glaring at him from the distance trying to look intimidating, though failing since he was shaking like a leaf.

"Come here." Kris beckoned. Junmyeon was gonna refuse immediately but then he remembered what Chanyeol had told him earlier.

_'Everything will be okay as long as you obey the rules that are set for you. If you don't bad things will happen.'_

He didn't want to figure out what those bad things were.

Hesitantly the blonde walked over, keeping a fair amount of distance between them, eyeing the other cautiously as he did so. He hated this man and would be damned if he let the guy invade his personal bubble again. No. He's going to be strong. Next time that mafia guy pulls a stunt like earlier he's going to get a hammer fist to the nose.

"What are we-"

"Shush." Kris muttered in a bored tone, but then his lips quirked into a small smirk. "We're gonna see Jaebum. Better be on your best behaviour, or he will get mad. I will get mad too."

Junmyeon clenched his fist, taking a deep breath. Repeating the words 'I'm not scared.' To himself, seeing whether if he said it enough times he would believe it.

 

 

***

 

 

The two didn't have to walk very far to get to Jaebum. His room was literally next door to Kris'.

"You scared?" Kris asked with a smug smirk.

Junmyeon glanced up at Kris, furrowing his eyebrows. He then looked away and shook his head. Lying. Because he was in fact terrified. But of course he wasn't going to give Kris the satisfaction of knowing that.

Said male walked up to the door, giving the wooden object a few casual knocks before retracting his hand away, waiting for someone to answer.

It didn't take long before the door opened and out appeared the most menacing male Junmyeon had ever seen. The guy made his blood curdle.

His eyes were as sharp as knives, dark and the way they stared at you, you'd think he was looking into your soul. His hair was raven black, long and slicked back. His ears, like Kris', were filled with piercings, and he was dressed in a very beautiful black suit.

"Kris?" He questioned, confused why his friend was here. His eyes then finally noticed Junmyeon standing behind the taller. His eyes immediately darkening.

"...Who's this?"

"My slave."

"And what are you and...your slave doing here?"

Junmyeon could tell the other was already not fond of him.

"We need to talk. May I come inside." Jaebum took a step out the door, blocking Kris who was about to enter.

"No. I don't think so. Slave or not, the guy with you is a stranger and I want him nowhere near JaeJae."

"Very well." Kris nodded, "Then let's talk out here."

"Fine."

Jaebum shut the door as carefully as he could, almost as if he didn't want to disturb whoever was inside.

"So." He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "What's so important?"

Kris wasted no time in telling him, nor did he try to soften the punch of the brutal news.

"Tao is back."

Junmyeon could have sworn for a second that there was a hint of shock in those dark eyes of Jaebums. The question he really wanted to know though was, whose Tao?

"Are you kidding?" he replied calmly. Too calm if you asked Junmyeon.

"I am not."

Junmyeon tensed as Jaebum suddenly kicked hard at the door he previous tried to close so quietly. It was loud and broke off a hinge.

"Fuck!" Jaebum growled. "You told me he was dead! And now your saying he's back?!" he yelled, walking up to Kris and gripping harshly at his collar, though the other didn't think too much about it. He just coolly put both hands on Jaebums and pried them off his shirt.

"I thought he was too. But then I got a call today saying his men were here. They were trying to steal drugs, and a few were looking for Youngjae. Tao still wants him and you and I both know he won't stop until he gets him."

The ravenette let out a loud sigh of frustration, running his long fingers through his black locks, pacing down the hall thinking hard.

"We're having a meeting. Go tell everyone."

"I've already organised one. It starts soon."

"...Then let's go-...wait, what about him? He's not coming is he?" Jaebum asked, looking over at Junmyeon with disgust.

Kris shook his head.

"Course not. Just wanted to introduce him to you while you were in a good mood. His names Junmyeon."

"I don't care, just hurry up and put your dog back in its kennel. I'll be waiting in the meeting room for you."

Junmyeon wanted to rebut that statement. It was one of the things he hated most about this place. The names. Slave, dog, princess. He was Junmyeon, no more no less. And he was human. He wanted them to know that.

"I'm not a dog..." He whispered, but it was loud enough to catch the attention of not one, but both males.

"Excuse me?" Jaebums face scrunched up, scowling at the blond. The taller took a few steps forward, uncomfortably close for Junmyeons liking.

"What did you say to me?"

Junmyeon didn't know where it came from but a sudden burst of courage shot through him like a bolt of lightning. He straightened himself up, shoulder back and chest out, returning the glare he was getting.

"I said. I'm. Not. A. Dog." Each word he spat with venom.

"...Disobedient..." Jaebum tutted, "You need to put your bitch back in its place, Kris."

Junmyeons eyes widened and without realising it, his hand was in action to slap the man in front of him.

The courage he felt previously drained in an instant when his hand was suddenly stopped from making contact with Jaebums face. The hand that was now around his wrist was holding so tight it was imprinting red marks onto his skin. He looked up to see Kris absolutely fuming, and then he was suddenly being dragged away from Jaebum, back to the room. Kris shoved Junmyeon inside then shut and locked the door, leaving the boy a confused mess on the floor.

"I'll be back." Kris hissed from outside the door. "Jaebums right. I need to put you into place. So be prepared. Tonight I'm training you. By the end of it you're going to be an obedient puppy just for me."

Junmyeon felt his stomach turn.

He's screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter sorry but i wanted you guys to know i was still alive and continuing this XDD
> 
> well you guys finally met Jaebum. He gonna be a dick at the start but I assure you him and Kris will get better  
> .....though you might dislike Kris alot in the next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Rape/ non con drug use

  
  
  


Junmyeon woke up with a jolt. He looked around before groaning in frustration. He was still where Kris left him. In the corner of the room, scared for his life.

He had been in and out of consciousness for a while, needing sleep but too frightened to actually fall into a peaceful slumber. Every little noise would make his body flinch involuntary, paranoid for Kris' return.

He had time to reflect. He would think up all the worst scenarios that could happen, which did very little to calm his raging anxiety.

What was the other going to do to him? What was the punishment he promised, and looked so determined to keep?

Junmyeon released a shaky sigh. His body was tired, and unfortunately that meant it was also weak. Strength wasn't something he could afford to lose at the moment, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't eaten for god knows how long and doesn't look like he's going to be fed anytime soon by these monsters. If Kris doesn't kill him, starvation will.

Just as Junmyeon was about to nod off again, the sound of the door clicking caught his attention. Soon enough it swung open, a smug looking Kris entering. Junmyeon immediately noticed the black briefcase by the others side as he walked in.

His eyes stayed glued to the briefcase, cautious of what it contained.

"You're probably wondering what's in here?" Kris snickered. "Take a guess, I'm sure with a few attempts you could get it right."

Junmyeon shook his head, glaring at the elder.

"I'm not playing your games."

Kris sighed, now frowning, clearly not amused with the other. He gently placed the briefcase on the bed side table before walking towards Junmyeon, squatting down until they were eye to eye.

"I know." He muttered, "That's why you're getting punished. You're not obedient and you don't know your place. You think you're my equal, which is soooo very wrong. You are a sex slave. I am your master."

His index finger tapped Junmyeon on the nose, making the younger scrunch his face up distastefully. He then grabbed Junmyeon harshly by the arm, forcing him up from where he was. He then pushed him down onto the bed.

"Let's get started then shall we?"

Junmyeons eyes widened in horror as he watched Kris walk over to the briefcase, opening it up and revealing what was inside.

A syringe.

Kris grabbed it, then squeezed the bottom of the plunger a few times, making the needle squirt some of the liquid.

"It's seems to be working perfectly fine."

Junmyeon frantically began to move off the bed. He sprinted straight towards the door, hoping that if he ran fast enough he could past Kris and escape. Not the smartest plan. And he knew how dumb it really was when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and a cold needle penetrate the skin of his neck.

The effect of the needle was instant. Junmyeons body stopped struggling. Every muscle in his body became limp. Soon enough he was falling into a pair of strong arms that carried him back over to the bed, placing him down on the mattress.

His head was spinning and his eyes were cloudy. A whimper managed to escape the back of his throat, confused with the new feeling.

"Lucky you haven't eaten anything. It made the drug work faster." Kris chuckled.

Junmyeon could only look at him as he spoke. He couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't squirm. He couldn't shut his eyes tight. He was completely immobile and vulnerable. The worst bit. His mind wasn't. It was like having aesthetic awareness. He could still feel, see and hear Kris. The other could do anything to him right now and he couldn't fight back.

"Aww. Your so cute when your quiet." Kris mocked. "Lets begin the lesson shall we?."

Junmyeon shivered as he felt warm hands slide under his shirt, slowly removing the sweater he wore.

"Lesson one. Whenever I tell you I want sex, you will strip and get on the bed without a complaint."

He unbuckled Junmyeons pants, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor with his sweater. Leaving the boy completely nude.

Junmyeon wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and look away. He felt so humiliated.

"Lesson two," Kris muttered as his hand began to wonder down Junmyeons body, getting lower until it was cupping the boy's member, squeezing it lightly. He then started to palm Junmyeon, making an involuntary moan break through the blonde's lips.

"You will start the foreplay. You will be the one to make me hard. I want to put those cute little hands of yours to good use. That mouth too."

His lips hovered over one of Junmyeons nipples, swiping his tongue over it once.

"Lesson three. I will not prep you. If you don't want it to hurt, you'll do that yourself. You'll fuck yourself on your fingers or we could find a toy to help you." Kris winked.

Junmyeon shivered, goosebumps rising on his pale arms. Terrified.

Kris stopped touching Junmyeon for a moment. He moved to the bedside drawer, he pulled the drawer out then grabbed the bottle of lube that was inside.

He then crawled back onto the bed, straddling Junmyeons thighs. Kris then began to roll his hips creating friction between Junmyeons cock and his own clothed one. A low grunt escaping his lips as he did so.

"Enjoying this are we?"

A silent tear rolled down Junmyeons cheek as he felt himself harden. None of this was his fault so why did he feel so guilty? So ashamed?

"Side note." Kris chuckled, continuing to roll his hips. "I don't give the pleasure. I get it. Or in this case, I take it."

Junmyeon didn't understand what the other meant. That was until the others hips stopped rolling. A soft pop filled the room. Junmyeon shuddered as he watched Kris unbuckle his own pants, pulling them down until his large erection sprung free. The male then poured some lube over his aching member, free hand smothering the liquid all over until it was completely covered.

He positioned the tip of his length at the youngers un-prepped entrance. He then leaned down, giving Junmyeons ear a little nibble before whispering,

"The pain you're about to feel. It's all on you. If you were just an obedient slave like the rest of the filth here and listened, you wouldn't be punished like this, understand?"

Junmyeon wanted to scream as the elder pushed in. Everything below burned fiercely. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the other started to slide himself in and out of his hole. It was slow at first but then it got faster. The pain Junmyeon felt was indescribable. It was so overwhelming. The scent in the air was a mix of sweat, lube and blood.

"Fuck!" Kris grunted, his hands on Junmyeons hips tightening hard enough to leave bruises. "Your body feels so good around me. As if it was made for just me. Don't you think so?" he mocked.

Kris removed his cock inch by inch before slamming hard into him again.

"Lesson four." Kris groaned. "Every time you fuck up, or don't listen to me, you will be punished. The punishment will vary depending on what you've done to displease me. I like to use my knife. I also like to fuck. I especially like to do both." He leaned down and sunk his teeth into Junmyeons shoulder until he drew blood. He then withdrew, licking his now bloody lips before continuing. "The rest of your punishment is going to be very painful. Mentally and physically."

This alarmed Junmyeon. Was this not the full punishment?! No! he couldn't handle anymore!

He felt like he was going to throw up. Especially at the next words that came from Kris' lips.

"Were going to have so much fun together."

 

 

******************************************************

 

 

Junmyeon was sobbing into his hands. It was pitch black and he was curled up into himself. No space to move.

He's been here, alone for days. He doesn't know when he's going to be let out or if he ever will be.

After Kris had finished with Junmyeon that night he locked the bleeding male in a closet and left him there. No water. No food. No toilet breaks. The boy was just left in the stuffy closet. Rotting in his own filth, getting over the after effects of the drug. And holy shit did the after affect take a toll of Junmyeon.

The first two days were the worst. Just hallucinations. Terrible hallucinations at that. They felt so real that Junmyeon couldn't decipher whether it was reality or not.

An example of this was when he woke up from an hour nap on his second day of being trapped. There was the softest light creeping through the slight gap of the closet doors, abling him to just see himself. He was trembling greatly. His brown orbs looked at his arms, then he started to scream at the top of his lungs. His skin was bubbling into big bloody blisters. They popped, spraying blood everywhere onto him, getting into his mouth. The skin then started to peel and it seemed to ooze off until he could see his bones. He shut his eyes tight then opened them again, his screams stopping. A chocked sob left him, confused when everything was back to normal. It was like nothing happened at all. He felt like he was going insane.

Junmyeon sighed. It was now his fourth day in here. He doesn't think he can handle it anymore. He's going to break. He was actually considering using what was left of his strength to smash his head against the doors until he bleed to death. He would be free of this after all.

"So your saying he's locked in a closet?"

Junmyeon drowsily turned his head, hearing a voice from outside. It wasn't familiar at all. And it didn't sound scary either. Most of the men around here had these deep intimidating voices while this guy had a higher and softer one.

"Will BamBam be helping me clean him up?"

Junmyeon pressed his ear against the door. It seemed the stranger was on the phone.

"Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

Footsteps got closer to where Junmyeon was, then the blonde could hear the sound of a lock unclicking and soon the doors were pulled open.

Junmyeon wanted to turn his head away from the bright light that was drowning him, but was too tired to do so. His eyelids fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the harshness of it until he could see a tall figure standing in front of him.

"Shit! We need to get you cleaned up." The man said before sliding his arms under Junmyeon and lifting the smaller male up.

Junmyeon didn't struggle as the other started to carry him out of the room. He was too exhausted to do anything at the moment.

"Hey, you're okay now." The stranger said reassuringly, "Punishments finished. BamBam, Chanyeol and I are going to get you cleaned up nicely. Then we'll give you a nice feed. You'll be all good after."

If only it worked like that. Get cleaned. Get fed. Then forget everything that happened in these past four days. But no. It wasn't like that. These memories were going to stay with him forever.

Junmyeon shook his head slightly. His lips parted, attempting to speak but instead a hoarse whine came out.

"My names Yugyeom by the way." The man said. "And your Junmyeon. Well...kinda Junmyeon."

The blonde arched a brow. What did he mean 'kinda'?

"We're gonna have to change your name soon if we don't want anyone to be able to track you down. I think Kris plans to call you, Suho? Don't know where he got it from but it's a pretty decent name. Don't worry, you're not the only one. Most of the people here have. Those who didn't change their names meant that they were born into this life and don't have to worry about being tracked. Me for example." He chuckled.

"An exception thought is BamBam. His real name is just a pain in the ass to pronounce so we gave him the nickname."

"Fuck off Yugyeom. You don't have to tell the whole galaxy what a struggle my real name is to say." The skinny Thai boy joked, coming out of nowhere, Chanyeol following not far behind him.

The bluenette spotted Junmyeons state and let out a low whistle.

"No wonder I haven't seen you around..." he mumbled before walking closer to the blonde, his large hand carding through his messy locks, scraping them aside to reveal some more cuts and bruises on his face.

"I can already tell many of these cuts are infected, and I'm sure it's a whole lot worse downstairs for ya. I'm really surprised you aren't dead."

Chanyeol looked over at Yugyeom before nodding over to a door.

"Give him a bath. I'll go get a first aid kit."

"Yes sir!"

"BamBam, go get some water and food for the guy. Make it asap."

BamBam nodded, then left, leaving Chanyeol alone in the hall.

The bluenette sighed. He knew his boss was cruel, but this was a whole new level of torture, it reminded him of someone he thankfully didn't know all to well.

_Your digging yourself a deep hole Kris. One that you may never escape from. Unless your change your ways now you're going to become just like the person your father was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for crap chapter. I was so tired when i wrote this. There are bound to be heaps of mistakes. I'll edit it tomoz when i can focus XDD


End file.
